1. Field
Embodiments of the present invention relate to a software framework used in embedded systems, such as multicore- or manycore-based mobile devices, multimedia devices, and home devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
A Real-Time Operating System (RTOS) refers to an operating system that considers requirements of a real-time application program.
The RTOS executes an application program at an execution timing calculated, for example, by a developer or programmer of an application program.
The RTOS may be divided into a hard RTOS and a soft RTOS. The soft RTOS has an advantage that libraries and programs of a general purpose Operating System (OS) such as Windows or Linux can be used, but has a disadvantage that there may be will many jitters relative to the hard RTOS.
In the soft RTOS, it is important to reduce jitters to guarantee a real time processing corresponding to real time processing of the hard RTOS.